Carols and Kisses
by WelshClaire
Summary: Leo makes a decision that Harry isn't too impressed with...but then finds out it might not be so bad after all! "It's been my responsibility since I started here. Your turn now!" Christmassy fluffy one-shot


**This is the first of my festive fics, there's one more to come before Christmas, then another around New Year. Enjoy!**

"No. No way, Leo," Harry said firmly. "I know I said I'd help out, but no, I'm not doing that for you. You always do it! You, not me!"

"Surely that's just more of a reason for you to do it? I deserve a break from it. It's been my responsibility since I started here. Your turn now" his boss said, tossing a large bag in his direction.

He caught it instinctively – or at least attempted to, a black boot falling out and hitting the floor before he could stop it. "I wouldn't know what to do!" he moaned, dumping the bag on the floor next to the boot and dropping into a chair. They'd been discussing the matter for the past 15 minutes, neither of them wanting to give in. Harry was certain that in that time, he'd heard the same three carols being sung over and over on a CD of Leo's. He'd enjoyed them at first – they reminded him of his days in the school choir when he was a teenager, but now they were beginning to annoy him almost as much as his boss was.

"Sit down, talk to them, and ask them what they want...just don't make them any promises. It's simple, Harry."

"But..." Harry was running out of excuses "You do it this time, I'll come with you and then do it myself next time, please?"

"No," Leo said, leaning against the wall of his office. "As head of the department, I get to chose who does these things, and this time it's you Harry. It'll only take you an hour, two at the most."

"Fine, okay!" Harry gave in, throwing his hands up in defence. "I'll do it, just...don't tell Nikki!"

"Why not? She'd think it was cute," Leo teased.

"Exactly! She'd want me to do it again, and with the baby coming...no, I'll do it, but she's not finding out!"

"She won't find out from me, I promise."

* * *

3 days later, Harry was stood outside a room full of people in the university. He tugged at his uncomfortable clothes and took a deep breath, before opening the door and entering the room – a silence fell over everyone inside. He was running late and they knew it.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" He cried loudly, deepening his voice as he grinned widely at the young faces in front of him. "Sorry I'm late children, the elves were slow wrapping all your presents so we didn't leave the North Pole on time!"

The children cheered at the mention of presents, before being hushed by the crèche leader.

"Now children, to welcome our visitor, why don't we sing him the carols we've practised, okay?" she said, moving to the piano.

10 minutes later, having heard renditions – he preferred that word rather than what he could only loosely call singing - of 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas', 'Jingle Bells' and 'The 12 Days of Christmas' amongst other carols, Harry decided that even the extra time off Leo had promised him over the festive season was not worth being put through this for.

What was it Leo had said, "Don't make them any promises"? He wondered as the first child came and sat on his lap.

"Now then," he said, ruffling the boy's hair "remind me who you are."

"Daniel! Have you got my letter yet Santa?" the boy said excitedly.

"I think so...what was it you asked for?"

"I want lots! Want a car, a football kit and a PlayStation 3" Daniel said, bouncing on Harry's lap.

"Ah, I remember," Harry lied. "Well, just make sure you behave, and then you might be lucky!"

"I always behave... I haven't told any of the others that you're not real!" He said loudly.

"Of course I'm real" he said hurriedly, seeing the shocked looks on the other children's faces. "I'm right here, aren't I?!"

"Well yes," Daniel said, "but..."

"But nothing," Harry cut in as he handed the boy a gift "I'm real...and didn't you know that anyone who doesn't think I am can't have presents from me?"

Finally...and not a moment too soon, Harry thought, he only had one child left to see.

"And what's your name, little one? Harry said as the girl sat on his lap.

"I'm Elizabeth - everyone calls me Lizzi though, you can too," she said with a smile. Harry couldn't help but notice that her two front teeth were missing and had to stop himself laughing at the thought of the song.

"Okay Lizzi, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want my baby brother to get better...can you make him better Santa?" she asked, hope filling her eyes.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Mummy and Daddy won't tell me, but he's been in hospital since he was born," she said sadly.

"Okay, when was that?"

"November 4th," she said "please say you can make him better?"

"I'll see what I can do. Are there any presents you want for Christmas, Lizzi?"

"I'd like a new teddy - I gave mine to Harry," she said quietly.

"Is Harry your brother?" Lizzi nodded.

"It's a good name. Okay, I think I can get the elves to sort that for you, Lizzi," he said kindly.

"Thank you, Santa," Lizzi said, hugging him.

* * *

Harry made his way back to the Lyell Centre, ignoring comments from all the students about his Father Christmas outfit - thankfully none of them recognised him, or didn't comment on it if they did. He punched in the code to get into the offices, grateful that Nikki was nowhere to be seen and headed straight for the locker room. He sat on a bench and undid his boots, sighing. He didn't see how some children could be so self-centred, when others were so thoughtful and caring even at such a young age. He hoped his future child would be kind like that.

"Harry? Harry, are you down here?" He heard his fiancee calling.

Shit, he thought. No way could he avoid her seeing this now.

"No, no Harry's here," he deepened his voice once more as Nikki entered the room.

"Oh..." She started "Harry? Why are you dressed as Santa?"

"I'm not. I AM Santa. Who are you?"

"Nikki" she said, grinning and walking over to him.

"Have you written me a list of the presents you'd like for Christmas yet, Nikki?"

"No. I've been a good girl though."

"Have you? That's not what I'd heard," Harry winked at her before patting his leg. "Why don't you sit here and you can tell me what you want."

"I've got everything I want - my fiancé, who looks surprisingly like you, and our baby's on the way. Ooh... I do need some new perfume though."

"Your fiance's clearly a lucky guy. Perfume. I'll remember th...to tell him that."

"Did Leo put you up to this?" she asked, tucking an arm round his waist.

"Leo? How do you mean?" he asked, dropping the act and draping an arm over her shoulder pulling her close to him as he took off his hat & beard.

"Dressing as Santa for me. I was saying to him just the other day it'd be lovely if you did it for this one next year," she said resting a hand on her stomach.

"When? He forced me into being Santa for the kids in the crèche," Harry explained, placing his hand on top of hers and linking their fingers.

"Er...end of last week I think it was," Nikki said resting her head on his shoulder.

"He told me about this 3 days ago...thanks love," he said sarcastically.

"What? Don't you like it?" She asked, kissing his neck softly.

"Mmm...nowhere near as much as I like that," he said, grinning. "Have you seen how ridiculous I look?!"

"I bet the kids loved it, didn't they?"

"All apart from one brat who tried to tell everyone Santa isn't real! I told him he wouldn't get any presents if he thought that."

"Good plan. I can't wait for next Christmas - it'll be perfect with this one here."

"It will. I love you," he said, kissing her softly.

"Love you too," she said before deepening the kiss, a hand cupping his cheek as she did so.

"Is Leo around?" Harry asked a few minutes later.

"At a scene last thing I knew, why?" Nikki smirked.

"Well, I wouldn't want him to see Mummy kissing Santa Claus - or anything more than that," he said, attempting to keep a straight face.

"I think he probably knows he should stay away from the locker room when we're in it - especially when you're dressed like that."

"Nicola Alexander, are you telling me you've got a bit of a thing for old fat men?"

"Only when they look like you and aren't really fat. There's something about the red suit," she chuckled as she unbuttoned his red jacket revealing the pillows tied round his stomach.

Harry shrugged off the jacket and removed the pillows "I'm never doing that again!"

"Not even for me...or our baby?"

"You know I can't say no to you, and I'll be even worse at it when that one's here," he said, kissing her again.

"I can't wait," she said, smiling "5 months to go."

"It's amazing. Amazing, but scary. Me and you in charge of a baby." He said, placing his hands on her swollen stomach again.

"We'll be okay, won't we?"

"We'll be brilliant," Harry said wrapping his arms round her.

"We should make the most of our time together before he arrives," Nikki said against his chest.

"She...but yes, one more holiday with no kids, nice meals out..."

Nikki cut him off with a kiss, a hand tangling in his hair. "I was thinking more here and now," she said when she pulled away, breathing heavily. "And we're having a boy."

"You don't know that for certain...I like your thinking though," he said, grinning at her as he trailed his fingers up her bare leg, lingering just underneath the hem of her skirt. "I don't know how you can wear a skirt in this weather. I'm glad you do though."

"I'm not wearing it purely for your benefit, Dr Cunningham," she teased, opening her legs wider.

Ah, yes, I forgot the entire police force is still madly in love with you...and you just have to taunt them, don't you?" he chuckled, kissing her softly.

"Of course, and then you're very 'attentive'" she exaggerated, raising an eyebrow, "when you get jealous."

"So it's entirely for your benefit is it, Dr. Alexander?" He ran his fingers higher up her leg until they reached her underwear, toying with the soft fabric.

"I'm not sure I'd say entirely, but to an extent, yes."

"Nikki?"

"Shit. Was that Leo?!" Harry hissed, removing his fingers from against the lace and placing his hand in a more suitable position should their boss walk in on them.

"Think so. I didn't think he'd be back so soon," Nikki said, looping an arm round his neck as she called out to Leo.

"Here you are," Leo said when he walked in moments later before chuckling. "Fun morning, Harry?"

"I'm not sure fun's the word I'd use, Leo," Harry replied. "Never again!"

"We'll see," Leo said simply, grinning. "Nikki, your SIO on the Langton case is here."

"Okay, thanks." She stood, kissing Harry softly before leaving the two men alone.

"I bet she loved it, didn't she?" Leo asked, sitting down next to Harry.

"More than either of us expected," Harry said chuckling. "Much as I don't want to want to be Santa for the kids again, mind if I borrow the outfit for a bit?!"

"How long for? It has a similar effect on Janet..."

* * *

**Apologies to Abbie for the lack of smut in this, Leo decided he wanted to stop their fun! There will be some soon though!**

**To everyone else, if you enjoyed this, please take a few seconds to leave a review. Really does make a difference knowing if people like my fics.**

**C x**


End file.
